Battery operated electrical devices are limited in their use by the operational capacity or life of battery cells used for their operation. While advances in battery technologies have contributed to greater operational capacity, or a longer life, for battery cells, their discharge at some point remains inevitable.
Such a limitation is readily overcome by the provision of fresh batteries. However, it may be cumbersome or burdensome for a user of the battery operated electrical device to separately carry a spare set of battery cells.
Additionally, if spare battery cells are carried separately from the electrical device, the spare battery cells may be misplaced so that, in case that the battery cells of the electrical device become depleted, such separately located spare battery cells may be unavailable for replacement.
In certain environments, or for certain battery operated electrical devices, the loss of function of the electrical device presents only an inconvenience. However, in other environments, for example where safety equipment is concerned, loss of function of a battery operated electrical device may present a significant problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a battery operated electrical device with a spare battery holder that may be disposed within the battery operated electrical device along with battery cells that power the battery operated electrical device.